


Руки пьяницы и вера трезвенника

by drunkenbilly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbilly/pseuds/drunkenbilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грантер напивается и говорит загадками, а Анжольрас пытается понять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Руки пьяницы и вера трезвенника

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drunken Hands and Sober Hopes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610168) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Анжольрас сделал глубокий вдох и потер переносицу.  
Подошло к концу очередное собрание, и его друзья горели желанием сплотить народ Франции – народ, который объединится во имя общего дела, народ, верующий, что разорвет плотно сжимающие его оковы угнетения.  
Анжольрас понимал: он должен быть рад, даже счастлив, что их планы вскоре могут увенчаться успехом, но было сегодня нечто такое, что непрерывно испытывало его терпение, подобно комару, продолжающему летать над головой, сколько раз его не прихлопни.  
У комара, невероятно забавного, судя по согнутому от смеха Курфейраку, покраснело все лицо, а на глазах выступили слезы. Грантер, это раздражающее насекомое, выглядел вполне довольным собой. Или он был просто пьян и навеселе. Анжольрас не мог сказать наверняка.  
Головная боль сползла ниже, переместилась на глаза. Он стал собираться домой, но его отвлек Грантер. Моментально оживившись, тот выкрикнул: «Э, бесстрашный лидер!», вскинул руку с бутылкой и на заплетающихся ногах принялся выбираться из кучки людей вокруг него.  
– Постой, позволь поспорить с тобой!  
Отлично: не хватало только спора с пьяницей. Анжольрас расправил плечи и хрустнул шеей, чтобы хоть как-то снять напряжение в теле. Впрочем, оно непременно вернется в десятикратном размере после этого разговора. Грантер неуклюже подошел к нему, одной рукой хватаясь на столы и стулья, а другой держа бутылку высоко над головой, словно опасаясь, что в ином положении его вино будет пролито или похищено. Он определенно был пьян.  
– Я не мог не отметить, – проглатывая гласные, произнес Грантер, – что ты пренебрег мной при раздаче указаний.  
Все то время, пока он говорил, его рука с бутылкой зигзагообразными взмахами рассекала воздух. Видимо, с помощью жестикуляции Грантер пытался выразить свои чувства – неудачно.  
– _Грантер_ , – проговорил Анжольрас сквозь зубы. – Ты ведь не забыл, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда я доверил тебе какое-то дело?  
Взмахивание бутылкой замедлилось, но не прекратилось. Ощущая возрастающее раздражение, Анжольрас протянул руку и выхватил ее из пальцев Грантера. Тот поперхнулся от удивления, а затем, честное слово, обиженно надулся.  
– Ну? – коротко спросил Анжольрас, поставив бутылку позади себя.  
Некоторые люди прекратили разговаривать, чтобы посмотреть на разыгрываемое перед ними представление.  
– Я начал отвлекаться, – пробормотал Грантер, застенчиво глядя в пол. – И не справился.  
– В таком случае, скажи, ради чего мне давать тебе задание, если это не принесет результата?  
– Потому что я жажду исправиться, – Грантер придвинулся к нему и продолжил, – и доказать, что стою твоего внимания.  
И тут Грантер упал на колени. Это было уже само по себе не уместно, но Грантер, не довольствуясь малым, совершил поступок еще страннее: схватил запястье Анжольраса и поднес ко рту, держа его между сцепленными как в молитве руками.  
Происходящее выглядело со стороны так наигранно и глупо, что отовсюду раздались смешки, а стол во главе с Жоли и Курфейраком взорвался хохотом. Грантер криво улыбался, словно не понимая, что именно всех развеселило. Но взгляд, направленный на Анжольраса, его был ясным и настолько пристальным, что, казалось, просвечивал насквозь.  
Анжольрас хотел оттолкнуть Грантера, но вместо этого лишь вырвал руку из его хватки. Пьяный расслабленный Грантер не удержал равновесие, и от рывка его тело тяжело завалилось вперед. Он инстинктивно схватил Анжольраса за бедра и захихикал, уткнувшись носом ему куда-то около пупка. Анжольрас отпрянул так резко, что едва не опрокинул отобранную у Грантера бутылку вина, но освободиться от Грантера не удалось.  
Курфейрак, казалось, вот-вот задохнется от хохота.  
Однако Анжольрасу было не до смеха.  
– Будто с пьяным двенадцатилеткой говорю, – пробормотал он.  
Сквозь общий гвалт пробился голос Комбефера, предлагающего Грантеру отпустить Анжольраса. Грантер не отпустил, а прильнул еще ближе, сильнее прижался головой к его животу и поднял на Анжольраса взгляд. Этот взгляд, эти глаза, словно просверливающие дыры в черепе, казались совсем не пьяными. Поза была ужасна, и Анжольрас ощущал, как внутри него поднимается жар. Грантер тихо, почти беззвучно прошептал «пожалуйста». Анжольрасу пришлось вцепиться ему в волосы, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя.  
Ему не нравился тот трепет, что сковал его при виде человека, стоящего на коленях, умоляющего его. Особенно потому, что этим человеком был Грантер. Анжольрас пошел прочь, чувствуя, как пульсирует в голове; сзади послышался громкий топот: Грантер поднялся на ноги и, подбежав, схватил Анжольраса за локоть.  
– Прошу, – начал Грантер. – Я не дурак…  
– Именно дурак, – оборвал Комбефер. – Дурак и пьяница.  
Грантеру хватило наглости выглядеть обиженным.  
– Это правда, Грантер, – сказал Анжольрас ровным голосом. – Ты слишком пьян сегодня. Больше, чем обычно. Хочешь выполнить поручение?  
Грантер посмотрел неуверенно, но кивнул.  
– Проспись, протрезвей и больше не подходи ко мне пьяным, – Анжольрас осознавал, что просит невозможного, но сегодня у него не было настроения выносить это кривляние.  
Должно быть, Грантер получил какую-то подсказку свыше, ибо наконец догадался разжать пальцы. Анжольрас немедленно развернулся, забрал свои вещи и под прощальные выкрики направился к выходу. У самых дверей он зачем-то обернулся, но пожалел об этом, как только встретился взглядом с Грантером.  
Тот снова сидел за столом со своей бутылкой, уже, видимо, забыв о поручении Анжольраса. Взор его был непривычно свиреп; темные круги на лице, вялая поза выдавали безвольность его характера, но глаза горели огнем. Они впивались в Анжольраса, усиливая его головную боль. Анжольрас отвернулся и вышел наружу, из вибрирующего от шума «Мюзена», с силой потирая виски.  
***  
Два дня прошли без Грантера и его пьяных выходок.  
Анжольрас упругим шагом прошел через кафе и, кивнув Комбеферу, сообщил, что вернется сюда позже.  
– Мне тоже надо уйти ненадолго, – сказал Комбефер. – Пойдем вместе.  
Когда они вышли на улицу, Комбефер спросил Анжольраса о его плохом настроении несколько дней назад.  
– А, – отозвался Анжольрас. – У меня просто болела голова.  
Комбефер приподнял брови.  
– И наш любимый пьяница тут не причем?  
Анжольрас только поморщился, ничего не ответив.  
– Никогда не понимал, зачем он ходит на наши встречи, – продолжил Комбефер. – И почему ты позволяешь ему приходить.  
– Может быть, он наслаждается обществом, – сухо произнес Анжольрас.  
– Он ведь тебе неприятен, – медленно, будто задумавшись, проговорил Комбефер. – Но ты не прогоняешь его.  
– Прогнать Грантера так же просто, как прогнать Национальную гвардию, – выплюнул Анжольрас, раздраженный этим разговором. – Мне понадобится столько же времени и сил. Я предпочитаю потратить их на Национальную гвардию, которую действительно хочу прогнать.  
– Ну, он вообще-то добрый малый, пока не мечет пьяные тирады, – сказал Комбефер. – Возможно даже, когда-нибудь его восхищение тобой сделает из него отличного человека.  
Когда они проходили мимо дома, где жил Анжольрас, Комбефер внезапно остановился. Анжольрас проследил за его взглядом и увидел ссутулившуюся фигуру, сидящую на лестнице.  
– Помянешь черта, – проворчал Комбефер.  
Анжольрас ощутил, как головная боль снова возвращается.  
– Пусть продолжает сидеть?  
– Сегодня ветрено, – возразил Комбефер. – Он может простудиться.  
– Простуда будет наименьшей из его забот, когда он сопьется до смерти.  
Они подошли к Грантеру, и Анжольрас потряс его за плечо. Грантера замотало из стороны в сторону как тряпичную куклу, но он не проснулся. Лишь его мерное дыхание свидетельствовало, что это был живой человек, а не труп.  
– Помоги занести его внутрь, – попросил Анжольрас. Комбефер, слегка растерянный, подчинился.  
Вдвоем они затащили Грантера внутрь и поместили его тяжелое, податливое от выпитого тело на диван. Комбефер перевернул его набок, сказав, что их усилия будут бессмысленны, если Грантер захлебнется собственной рвотой.  
Анжольрас сжал Комбеферу плечо и поблагодарил за помощь. Тот кивнул и вышел, оставив Анжольраса наедине с лежащим без сознания Грантером.  
Замечательно.  
Очнулся Грантер несколько часов спустя. Заметив это, Анжольрас встал на колени рядом с диваном и подал стакан воды. Грантер понюхал, поглядел слегка разочарованно, но все же выпил.  
– Постарайся не запачкать пол, – предупредил Анжольрас, но жалость смягчила его тон.  
Грантер поставил стакан на ковер и неразборчиво промычал что-то в обивку.  
– Заметь, – сказал Анжольрас, – когда я велел тебе отоспаться, чтобы протрезветь, я не говорил, что это надо делать перед моим домом.  
Замешательство на лице Грантера быстро сменилось осознанием.  
– Прошу прощение, – ответил он. – Я просто оказался там, куда меня принесли мои ноги.  
– И почему ноги принесли тебя к моему порогу?  
Пожав плечами, насколько это было возможно в его положении, Грантер пробормотал:  
– Спроси у них сам.  
Анжольрас со стоном опустил голову.  
– Уже поздно, – сказал он. – Не мог бы ты уйти?  
Мгновение Грантер молча смотрел на него. Затем он протянул руку и, несмело коснувшись пряди его вьющихся волос, медленно потянул ее вниз, выпрямляя. Анжольрас сжал зубы, не давая жару расползтись по своему лицу.  
– Ты до сих пор пьян, – уверенно сказал он.  
– Нет, – Грантер уронил руку ему на плечо. – Но мысль о хорошем вине весьма заманчива. – Он принялся задумчиво, вяло поглаживать его, проводя большим пальцем по кругу. – Если б только меня что-нибудь отвлекло от искушения…  
Анжольрас поймал его руку и сжал, обездвиживая.  
– Ты пьян, Грантер, – повторил он. – Воздержись от выпивки и сможешь переночевать здесь.  
– Чтобы опять спать на этой глыбе, которую ты принимаешь за диван? – возмутился тот.  
– Прошу прощение, – бросил Анжольрас, сузив глаза, – что мое скромное жилище оскорбляет ваше высочество.  
Грантер лениво улыбнулся.  
– Ты же знаешь меня, – отозвался он. – Могу спать только на шелковых простынях Версаля.  
Чувствуя себя вымотанным, Анжольрас поднялся с колен.  
– Оставайся здесь на столько, сколько вытерпят твое изнеженное тело и хрупкие кости, – сказал он и вышел, оставив Грантера валяться на диване в подступающем похмелье.  
***  
Анжольрас проснулся рано; он тихо вышел из спальни, босой, ощущая холод дощатого пола. Грантер спал на диване сидя: притянув колени к себе и уткнувшись в них лицом. В темноте его фигура казалась поникшей.  
– Грантер, – тихо позвал его Анжольрас.  
Воздух словно был сделан из фарфора – и любой громкий звук разрушил бы его.  
Грантер не двигался. Анжольрас ощутил, как напряглось все тело.  
– Грантер, – повторил он громче, и Грантер поднял голову, но на Анжольраса не посмотрел.  
Его взгляд был опущен вниз.  
Анжольрас вздохнул: было еще слишком рано для этого. Медленно он подошел к Грантеру.  
– Тебе становится хуже? – спросил он и неуверенно потянулся к его плечу.  
Грантер поймал его руку прежде, чем Анжольрас успел дотронуться до него, а затем опустил голову, как будто поддавшись стыду, и прошептал:  
– Я старался выполнить то, что ты просил.  
Анжольрас удержался от желания закатить глаза.  
– Я и не ждал, что ты бросишь пить, только потому что я попросил, – он вздохнул. – Скорее всего, ты и умрешь с бутылкой в руке.  
Плечи Грантера задрожали от горького смеха. Анжольрас вглядывался в него и видел перед собой не человека, а ходячее море самоуничтожения; в Грантере словно буйствовал ураган, который замирал на месте только для того, чтобы разрушить все под собой, не оставив камня на камне.  
Каждый раз, смотря на него, Анжольрас ощущал, как внутри что-то ломается. Он просто не мог понять, как кто-то добровольно может так жить.  
Анжольрас хотел освободить свою руку, но Грантер потянул ее обратно на себя, к своему лицу, и прижался сухими, потрескавшимися губами к его ладони.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Я бы так хотел угодить тебе, – пробормотал Грантер в его руку. – Я бы сделал для тебя все на свете. Я бы в одиночку уничтожил всех твоих врагов, если бы мог, все что угодно, лишь бы увидеть, как ты счастлив. Но я не могу.  
Он отпустил Анжольраса и поднялся, также избегая его взгляда, а затем поплелся к дверям, но Анжольрас быстро схватил его за плечо и встряхнул, заставляя Грантера остановиться.  
– Я и не прошу этого от тебя, – сказал он.  
Грантер так и стоял, не шевелясь, не пытаясь вырвать руку из хватки. Анжольрас наклонился, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, и ощутил, как внутри все завязывается в узел: в глазах у Грантера были испуг и обреченность.  
– Что на тебя нашло? – произнес он, обращаясь больше к себе, чем к Грантеру.  
– Что я могу для тебя сделать? – спросил Грантер у его руки, когда Анжольрас уже собирался отступить.  
Гораздо жестче, чем намеревался, Анжольрас бросил:  
– Ничего.  
Грантер вскинул голову; его взгляд был ясный и острый, и на лице у него не осталось никаких следов пьяной игривости прошлого вечера. Что-то темное, какая-то тяжелая печаль пришли на ее место. Грантер выглядел трезвее, чем когда-либо прежде. Анжольрас почувствовал тонкий укол вины, а затем Грантер выдернул свою руку и вышел.  
Анжольрас не остановил его.  
***  
Спустя долгое время после этого, Анжольрас вошел в «Мюзен». Пол там был засорен, и нужно было следить за тем, чтобы не споткнуться. Стояла глубокая ночь; большинство граждан на баррикаде спали. Грантер, однако, только что проснулся и уже держал бутылку в руке.  
– Рад видеть, что ты проснулся, – молвил Анжольрас, не скрывая презрения.  
Грантер, с невероятным для пьяного изяществом раскачивающийся на стуле, приветственно поднял бутылку.  
– Выпей, – предложил он. – Хотя бы, чтоб я мог сказать, как видел тебя пьющим.  
Он сделал глоток и добавил:  
– Но не рассказывай Жоли, несколько часов назад это вино принадлежало ему.  
Анжольрас подошел к нему, очень осторожно вынул бутылку из его пальцев и поставил ее на стол. Улыбка Грантера померкла, но он продолжил неотрывно смотреть на Анжольраса.  
Мгновение они глядели друг на друга в напряженной тишине. Грантеру не было ни до чего дела, но Грантер не ушел, когда строилась баррикада. Грантер был непонятен, поэтому Анжольрас задал вопрос:  
– Зачем ты остался здесь?  
Грантер перестал раскачиваться на стуле.  
– Я поду за тобой куда угодно.  
– И что ты будешь делать, когда сражение кончится?  
– Не знаю, – ответил Грантер. – Может быть, найду себе какую-нибудь девицу и отпраздную с ней, а может, на время продолжу бродить в твоей тени.  
Анжольрас скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к столу рядом с Грантером.  
– Я бросил попытки понять тебя, – сообщил он.  
Грантер зашелся горьким, лающим смехом.  
– Ну конечно же. Я бы очень удивился, если бы кто-то, такой же чистый и светлый как ты, понял пропащего человека вроде меня, – он нервно покусал ногти и продолжил. – Что нужно изменить во мне, чтобы ты понял?  
– В тебе отсутствует страсть, – сказал Анжольрас, – ко всему, кроме выпивки. Пожалуй, если бы ты нашел то, что любил бы, и любил настолько, чтобы бороться за это…  
Он оборвал себя, заметив, с каким озорством в глазах смотрит на него Грантер сквозь копну своих нечёсаных волос.  
– Ты цветок, – не сразу отозвался тот, – расцветающий только на солнце.  
– Цветок? – не понял Анжольрас. – О чем ты? Ты меня вообще слушал?  
– Слушал, – ответил Грантер. – Ты говорил о страсти, которой мне, по-видимому, не хватает.  
– Без «по-видимому».  
Грантер пропустил его слова мимо ушей.  
– Я тоже цветок, но уже увядающий и далеко не такой прекрасный.  
– Ты не спал всего ничего и уже опять пьян? – Анжольрас потер лоб, унимая раздражение.  
– Это не имеет значения: пьяным я соображаю так же ясно, как ты трезвым.  
– Сомневаюсь.  
– Возможно, _ты_ мое солнце, – внезапно заявил Грантер.  
– Прости, что? – переспросил Анжольрас, окончательно сбитый столку этим разговором. Захоти он поговорить о цветах, продуктивнее было бы разбудить Жеана.  
– А возможно, и нет, – сказал Грантер и отвел глаза.  
Анжольрас наклонился вперед, чтобы поймать его взгляд.  
– И что это должно означать? – спросил он, но Грантер продолжил старательно разглядывать собственные руки.  
– А _ты_ бы хотел быть моим солнцем?  
Анжольрас не понимал, о чем тот его спрашивает; весь разговор крутился вокруг чего-то неправдоподобного, несуществующего, подобно снам под водой.  
– А _ты_ бы хотел быть _моим_? – в конце концов спросил Анжольрас в ответ.  
В тот миг он лишь смутно осознавал, что имел в виду этим вопросом. Грантер в ответ очень медленно покачал головой.  
– Я бы не смог, – сказал он. – Я не знаю, найдешь ли ты свое солнце. Наверное, это Франция, какая-то чудесная обновленная Франция. Но не красивая девушка и не пьяница.  
Он потянулся к стоящей за Анжольрасом бутылкой вина, но Анжольрас перехватил его ладонь, потянув на себя, поднес ее к глазам и начал тщательно изучать. Грантер сбоку от него застыл, точно пойманное в ловушку животное.  
Несколько сухих мозолей наросли на костяшках, и короткие ногти были заметно обгрызены; кожа на внешней стороне кисти была покрыта короткими волосками. Анжольрас рассматривал эту руку, и, как ни старался, не мог найти в ней ничего неправильного. Грантер еще имел шанс на спасение, ему нужно было найти себе страсть и самому бороться за нее.  
Анжольрас перевернул руку Грантера, а затем, подавшись вперед, коснулся губами центра его ладони. Грантер с шумом втянул в себя воздух. Растерянный, он широко распахнул глаза и глядел с таким недоверием и страхом, будто его только что поцеловал бог. Анжольрас отпустил его руку, с удовлетворением отметив, что Грантер не собирался снова тянутся к вину.  
– Цветам нужно не только солнце, – сказал он. – Им также нужен дождь, который они пьют и вопреки которому растут вверх, крепнут, растут выше.  
Он развернулся и направился к двери, оставив Грантера в оцепенении сидеть на месте. Может быть, Грантер действительно был уже слишком далек от того, чтобы увидеть какой-нибудь свет в мире, и ни одно солнце больше не заставит его цвести. Но Анжольрас не мог отказаться от слабого проблеска веры, что когда-нибудь и Грантер найдет для себя то, за что станет бороться.  
Перед тем, как выйти, Анжольрас оглянулся.  
Этот взгляд, ясный и острый, снова впивался в него.


End file.
